Mammon regresa
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: BelxMammon-Bel, finalmente llega a ver a su codicioso bebé favorito de nuevo, después de suicidarse. Pequeño niño estúpido.


**Mammon regresa**

**Autor:** MyHobbyIsRunFromToReality

**Traducción:** Mitsu-chan-R27

**Summary:** Bel, finalmente llega a ver a su codicioso bebé favorito de nuevo, después de este suicidarse. Pequeño niño estúpido.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de Akira Amano. Y el fic le pertenece a MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality, que fue tan amable de dejar que traduciera sus fics.

* * *

**N/A:**Yo! Por fin estoy haciendo este one-shot

Bel: Ushishishi, el principe es un personaje principal

Mammon: Yare, yare. Gracias, ahora Bel va a gastar dinero para hacer el juego que tu escribiste

...Gomen na, Mammon-chan

Mammon: Es bueno que no le pertenescamos, si fuera asi, me gustaria dejar de fumar?)

* * *

Bel se sento en su cama (que era majestuosa y destinada solo a un principe, claro) y miro hacia afuera de la ventana. La noche era negra-azulada, casi negra y la luna llena brillaba blancamente contrastando con el fondo oscuro. Solo algunas estrellas brillaban, pero los que lo hacian eran centellantes. Había una ligera niebla y estaba baja en el aire, dejando la noche cómodamente húmeda para estar fresco, pero no lo suficiente como para ser una molestia.

Estas eran las noches favoritas de Mammon. Estas fueron las noches en las que Mammon le permitía jugar con él sin un pago de compañía . Bel tuvo que admitir que, finalmente, se convirtieron en sus noches favoritas también.

No por Mammon, por supuesto. Estas noches son perfectas para misiones de asesinato, porque las víctimas nunca lo veían venir. No era por Mammon. No por el.

Sí, él hizo que Fran usara el sombrero de rana, porque Mammon siempre tenia a Phantasma apoyada en la cabeza. Pero eso no fue porque extrañaba al bebe, por supuesto. No, él solo no quería que el kouhai fuera demasiado engreído y se hiciese matar. Es difícil encontrar a los usuarios de niebla que han sido tutelados por Mukuro Rokudo.

Sí. No era a causa de Mammon. No. No por ese niño estúpido. No.

Claro, que eran los mejores amigos. Claro que eran los unicos amigos del otro respectivamente. Pero eso no significa que Bel perdió a Mammon. El bebé se suicidó. Él quería morir. ¿Por qué Bel iba a perder un bebé lamentable como ese? Él no es digno del príncipe.

No, no lo es. No.

No. El príncipe no estaba en negación. No. Un príncipe no se arrepiente. No es principesco.

Bel no lo podía creer. El loco de la risa malviscosa se había ido. Los Arcobaleno estaban de vuelta.

Mammón estaba de vuelta. El Juudaime Vongola sollozó unas cuantas palabras a cabo por los caídos y se cayó debido al agotamiento. Bel se dirigio hacia Mammon y le pellizcó las mejillas marcadas.

"Yare, yare. No has cambiado en absoluto Bel". Murmuró Mammon, frotándose las mejillas.

Bel sonrió. "Ushishishi, eso viene del bebé descarado que se suicidó".

"VOOIIII, maldito bebé guardian!" Squalo interrumpió. "Tenemos que volver a la sede de Varia y discutir sobre el guardian de la niebla Varia!"

Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Exactamente una batalla épica de tentáculos, comentarios sarcásticos, y congelación, Mammon fue declarado el ganador. El portador del chupete indigo fue declarado el Guardian Oficial de Varia, con Fran como su segundo al mando.

Mamón,con su tunica negro convertida en harapos y andrajos, flotaba a su habitación. El arma caja de Fran refleja sus ataques y voló de regreso a él. En el momento del choque, fue golpeado por una pequeña quemadura.

"Ya puedes salir, Bel." Mammon dijo de pronto.

"Ushishishi ~ no eres divertido, Mammon." Un príncipe de 26 años de edad, respondio, revelándose a sí mismo desde las sombras. "Pensé que habría por lo menos haber jugado un poco mas ..."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bel? Estoy cansado y no me siento como para jugar en este momento". Murmuró Mammon.

"Ushishishi, voy a pagar el doble de la normal por acompañarme." Bel ronroneó a cabo.

Mammon suspiró con irritación. "Déjame tomar una ducha primero."

"Está bien, Ushishishi".

Después de veinte minutos, el bebé flotaba en el cuarto de baño para encontrar el príncipe de la tormenta en su cama y metiendo la punta roma de un cuchillo en Phantasma. La rana graznó lamentablemente. Mammon suspiró.

"¿Y ahora qué, Bel?" Mammon preguntó.

"Juega conmigo". Bel dijo. Mammon suspiró y siguió el príncipe a su habitación y los dos se sentaron en la cama con los controladores de blancos en ambas manos. Bel presiona algunos botones clave, y un juego de lucha personalizado brilló en la pantalla. Bel sonrió.

Esta fue la primera vez que jugó con Mammon en años.

Los caracteres en la pantalla eran copias digitales de los dos guardianes completamente equipadas con sus capacidades de combate. Tendrían que ponerlo al día. Sus movimientos estaban desactualizados por completo.

Después de las "muertes" de varios países a ambos lados y bostezos varios, los dos acordaron que apagar la consola y sucumbir al sueño . Bel tomo a Mammon y lo llevó a su habitación. Todavía tenía el cuerpo de un bebé, después de todo.

Bel no lo haría por cualquier otro niño sin embargo. Bel pateaba al bebé de la cama y paso por alto que estaba llorando.

Pero Mammon regresó. Así que Bel haría esta excepción. Sólo por esta vez.

Estos fueron sus mismos pensamientos tres semanas más tarde, ya que una vez más, llevó el bebé a su cuarto codicioso después de jugar su (actualización) de juego.

Mamón no es especial. Por supuesto que no. El príncipe estaba haciendo esto para Mammon por lo que no tendría que pagar la cuota de compañía. No es que le importaba si tenía que pagar, pero un príncipe no debería tener que pasar por la molestia de transferir dinero de forma continua por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo.

Sí. Eso fue todo.

Bel descubrió que a los dos les gustaba meterse con el kouhai descarado. Por supuesto, Bel ha gustado más de las riquezas. No le gustaba Fran. Mammon se veía en él. Potencial. Mammon le enseñó a Fran muchas ilusiones diferentes para que pudiera ampliar este potencial.

Pero al príncipe no le gusta compartir. Mammon era su amigo. A Fran no se le permitió jugar con él.

Lussuria disfutaba mimar al codicioso bebe también. Sin embargo, sus problemas fueron devueltos con varios cuchillos de la Tormenta destinadas a su espalda.

Sin embargo, Bel no tenia que preocuparse de Leví, Squalo, o el jefe. Levi no se preocupaba por Mammon, que era el trabajo del príncipe. A Squalo y al jefe no les importaba lo que sucedia en la sede Varia, siempre y cuando ninguno de los agentes mataran y cumplieran con sus asesinatos satisfactoriamente.

Eso era bueno, porque era su Mammon.

No es que el príncipe se preocupaba por él, por supuesto.

No, a Bel no le gustaba compartir sus amigos.

* * *

**N/T: **Hola a todos! Después de siglos aqui esta mitsu de regreso!

Lamento mucho mi ausencia, realmente no tengo excusa para darles, solo decir que lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en subir. Pero aqui estoy y me pondre a trabajar de inmediato (aunque tardare por mis estudios u.u)

Bueno, y que les parece el fic? Se que es algo descarado pedir esto despues de todo este tiempo pero en verdad me suburia el animo si alguno nos dejara a mi a Reality un review; tomatazos, bombas, sartenazos, etc... se aceptan xD

Ok, eso es todo por ahora!:D

Nos leemos! n_n


End file.
